


Congratulations

by sunshine_amara



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Epiphany, Feelings Realization, Graduation, High School, I'm so bad with tags I'm sorry TT, M/M, Music, Prom, WARM AND SOFT, myday president
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_amara/pseuds/sunshine_amara
Summary: Jisung and Seungmin are finally graduating from high school as they find their dates to spend prom night with.But why does it feel bittersweet for the two best friends when they are on stage, singing congratulations by Day6 for the event?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: things





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm this is my first written piece please have mercy on me I'm a baby writer, enjoy and give congratulations a listen~

In front of the well dressed crowd, Jisung and Seungmin were waiting. 

More exactly, they were watching the students making their way to reach their friends and loved ones through an ocean of dresses and suits, glitter and lights. 

From where they were standing on the stage, they could watch everything when no one could see them, hidden by the shadows of the curtains. It was kind of endearing to see faces lighting up at the sight of someone they could recognize, embracing them in their arms or welcoming them gently, because, after all, they will all part ways after this night. It was joyful yet sad, already nostalgic.

It was noisy down there, while it was just silence between the two of them, just enjoying the presence of the other. 

A moment for them only before joining the other students.

After a last distracted look at the crowd, Jisung checked the chords and strings of his guitar one more time before smiling at Seungmin, signaling him that he was ready. 

They were opening the prom with a song to congratulate all the students as their teacher of music wished, and honestly who were they to refuse an occasion to grave a new happy memory in their hearts before they would be too caught up with uni, maybe at opposite sides of the country. 

A nod from Seungmin to a boy backstage, and the lights of the large gymnasium dimmed, focusing on the scene bringing everyone’s attention on the duo now standing in its center. 

The first notes of Congratulations by Day6 started playing, melodious in the passionate hands of Jisung, like a call to every soul in the room to stop talking and rather listen to the music, to how the world expresses itself sometimes. 

Even though the lyrics don’t really talk about graduation or even real congratulations, they still chose it, its vibe catching and serene -maybe a little bit because of Seungmin as well- but oh well the title fits the occasion right? 

Before Seungmin could sing the first line, each one of them spotted their dates in the mass of people now silent. Jisung met eyes with Felix who smiled excitedly to him while Seungmin chuckled at the thumbs up of Hyunjin. They were definitely all happy. 

The group of friends was inseparable from their first year of elementary school until- well until now. 

The only difference is that some of them actually got some courage to ask their crushes to be their prom partners, read Seungmin and Jisung. And they were truly happy about it, because after all the two dancers just accepted with a knowing smile when they asked them out at the same time. What could they ask for more? 

_ I don't even know how I can talk to you now _

_ It's not you, the you who talks to me anymore _

_ And sure I know that sometimes it gets hard _

_ But even with all my love, what we had _

_ You just gave it up _

And just with these first lines, memories rushed over them.

Maybe because it was their last night together in the school that protected so many of their shared moments, maybe because of the general atmosphere, maybe because of Felix and Hyunjin smiling at them as they always did, maybe because of their mutual voices unified in one melody. Maybe because of all of this at once.

They were always there for each other, just like now, standing side by side on the stage. 

From the moment Seungmin helped Jisung who fell from his bike in front of his house and passed the whole summer teaching him how to ride it. 

Passing by their first day at school together. 

Not forgetting the hours spent revising for exams late at night. 

Of course movie and game afternoons. 

Them supporting each other after coming out. 

Them discovering their passion for music. 

Until now. 

They were always together. 

_ Thought we were meant to be _

_ I thought that you belonged to me _

_ I'll play the fool instead _

_ Oh but then I know that this is the end _

Surprisingly, Jisung and Seungmin felt bittersweet about it now, now that they were singing this song, next to each other, looking at their partners. Something was off. 

Don’t get them wrong, they are grateful for what they have, their memories are their own little treasure, preciously protected in their hearts. 

But now their affection for the two dancers in the crowd seemed dim next to what they feel for each other. 

They met Felix and Hyunjin in middle school by some luck, and they immediately clicked with each other. Having more people around them didn't really disturb them. Especially when they both acknowledged some feelings that weren’t very platonic. 

_ Congratulations, glad you're doing great, woah _

_ Congratulations, how are you okay, woah _

_ How could you be so fine _

_ I can see it in your eyes _

_ The same look that you gave me, that kills me inside, oh _

Down the stage everything seemed shining, bright, sharp.

Up there it was calm and peaceful. 

With Felix and Hyunjin, it was exciting, fascinating, moving. 

With each other, it was gentle, comfortable, natural. 

_ I don't even need to ask, yeah _

_ I know you too damn well, yeah _

_ I can see that smile and can tell that you did more than move on _

Indeed they didn't have to ask each other. 

It was a storm, dangerously attractive. 

It was a soft breeze, calmly safe. 

It was jerky fast heartbeats. 

It was a stable reassuring pulse. 

It was others. 

It was just the two of them. 

_ I hate that you're happy _

_ I hope that you can't sleep _

_ Just knowing that I could be with somebody new _

_ That I'd be just like you _

When their two friends accepted their invitation they were happy for each other. 

They were still happy about it, but now that they were experiencing the situation, now that they were more anchored in reality, another feeling was taking place in their chests. 

No one of them could name what it was. 

_ So hey, there's a couple of things I should _

_ Say to you, I promise I'd be good if I could _

_ But yeah, I'm sorry I'm not sorry _

_ I can't be happy for you now _

Were they really happy about it?

The answer was yes, because the other was happy with it, at least they thought so. Their mutual happiness was more important than anything else.

Yet they didn’t know that they were both questioning their happiness in this moment. 

_ And hey, that's great _

_ Must be nice to not feel anything _

_ Cause I'm feeling just the same way, okay _

_ I don't give a, ahhhhh _

But to say that they were only happy is a lie. 

To say that the other going out with someone else was okay is a lie. 

To say that they didn’t give a shit about who they would date as long as the other was happy is a lie. 

It was all lies, stray pieces created to complete the void in their hearts. 

It wasn’t jealousy, nor envy, not even sadness. 

Just resignation and frustration because they both wouldn’t understand their feelings in the first place. 

It was hard to understand the amplitude of their emotions, so it was better to hide them behind lies, in the depths of their minds. 

Though, with the chorus playing again, they suddenly both found the courage to move this blanket of lies that used to protect them from their insecurities. 

Not a big move, just some inches, just enough to peek on what they were feeling. 

_ Yeah, really wow girl congratulations _

_ You couldn't wait two months, so impatient _

_ Your SNS page is now full of smiley faces _

_ But I'm singing this with DAY6, so I give you my best wishes _

_ Cause I am over you, we're overdue _

_ No problem saying "How do you do" _

_ Oh I've been good _

_ My Days have been so good to me, thankfully _

_ Oh, you used to be a muse to me _

_ My best memory, truthfully _

_ But that's about it _

_ THE END _

Or was it just a start? 

The word “end” surprised both of them. It was just a lyric in a song so why would it affect them? 

Why did it seem so real? so final? 

Did they wish for a new start?

_ Congratulations, so you win again, woah _

_ Congratulations, you just took away, woah _

_ Our memories so far _

_ They're gone, just like you are _

_ Now, all I have is me, and it's getting too hard  _

No one of them wanted this. 

_ I saw it on your face, yeah _

_ I knew you too damn well, yeah _

_ I heard you laugh and knew that you did more than move on _

No one of them wanted to see the other fading away from their life. 

They felt the urge to fight for the other, to be the reason for their smile, to hear their laugh, to witness the joy in their eyes, to hold onto them as they would hold onto dear life. 

_ I hate that you're happy _

_ I hate that I can't sleep _

_ Keep thinking about how he now seems better off, too _

_ Just like I was with you _

And just with the last notes echoing through their hearts, a new thought bloomed in the dark of this night. 

Just like this they both understood. 

_ I want to be with you. _

Just like this their eyes met in the silence that follows an amazing performance. 

Because it was them, the other there. Because Jisung was there for Seungmin and Seungmin was there for Jisung.

And just like this a silent message passed between them. 

_ We need to talk.  _

And even Hyunjin and Felix smiled at the sight of Jisung grabbing the hand of Seungmin while others were cheering for the two singers, even them met eyes and thought “they finally opened their hearts.” 

In the end all they needed was a song, a song that fitted their voices together just well, a song that unified their feelings, a song that chased the shadow planning on them for years.

Music can really be the answer after all. 

Music and a little trust. 

Maybe love can be all sparkles and fireworks for some, hitting you right in the face with a violence that would make you feel dizzy, troubling your heart and life. 

But it can also be a calm evening in the warm embrace of a couch, so discreet that we can’t feel it sneak in our thoughts. 

  
  
  



End file.
